


드미트리의 유년

by Lydi_A



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>드미트리 유년시절 날조 썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	드미트리의 유년

지금이야 세월에 삵아 볼품없어졌지만 마담D는 철두절미하고 무서운 여자였다. 드미트리가 기억하는 마담D의 이미지는 바늘로 찌르면 퍼런 피가 나올것 같이 인간미가 없었다. 자신의 어머니지만 혈육의 정 같은것을 느낀적이 있었나 싶을정도로 흐렸다. 들은 바로는 몸을 풀고 일주일만에 사교장을 찾아나섰다고 한다. 그런 여자였기 때문에 부군이 죽고 남긴 막대한 유산을 그대로 받아낼수 있었겠지. 독한 사람이었다.

여느 부유층 집안과 비슷하게 드미트리의 집안도 그리 화목한 집구석은 아니었다. 웃는 낯으로 가장하고 호시탐탐 약점을 캐는 친인척들에게 부군의 재산을 한톨도 빼앗기지 않은것은 마담D가 이 집안에서 얼마나 큰 영향력을 끼치는지 입증했다. 그런 여자의 아들이었다. 위로 누나가 3명이나 있었지만 장자에게 지워지는 책임과 의무는 한톨도 줄어들지 않았다.

드미트리의 유년은 온갖 선생들에게 치이고 치여 바쁘기 짝이 없었다. 그 나이때 아이들 처럼 손에 흙을 뭍히고 싶어 땡땡이를 치면 그의 어머니는 한심해 죽겠다는 표정에 싸늘한 눈빛으로 자신의 아이를 내려보았다. 어린 마음에 그 눈빛은 퍽이나 상처가 됐고 자존심이 상했다. 이럴때 꼭 빠지지 않고 여우같은 누나들은 입을 조잘거렸다.

"꼴사납게 저게 뭐야"  
"어머머 쟤 도끼눈 뜨는것 좀봐"  
"누굴 닮아서 저런지 몰라"

그소리가 듣기 싫어서 드미트리는 부득부득 이를 갈았다. 흙장난도 하지 않게 됐다. 아이는 제 나이에 어울리지 않는 염세적인 표정을 지었다. 모든게 짜증나고 싫었지만 높은 자존심에 어거지로 열심히 했다.

드미트리를 가르치는 많은 선생중에서 그는 음악선생을 제일 싫어했다. 드미트리는 아직도 그녀가 선명하게 기억에 남았다. 마르고 볼품없는 신경질적인 여자였는데 그게 꼭 자신의 어머니와 오버랩 됐다. 그녀는 안경을 추켜 올리며 드미트리가 틀리거나 잘못할때마다 날카롭게 지적했고, 수업이 끝난뒤엔 꼭 숙제를 내주었다.

그래도 피아노는 좋았다. 칭찬에 인색한 여자가 칭찬할 정도로 재능도 있었다. 한번은 그녀가 드미트리가 치는 쇼팽이 인상적이라고 마담D에게 말한적이 있었다. 마담D는 아들의 재능에 별 관심이 없었다. 대신 호들갑은 누이들이 떨었다.

"어머머 그래도 재주 하나는 있네"  
"우리 닮아서 그래"  
"맞아 피는 못속이니까!"

드미트리는 그게 자신의 치부가 노출 되는것 마냥 싫었다. 드미트리는 그 자리에서 뛰쳐나와 쾅 소리가 나게 방문을 닫았다. 제 방의 한가운데엔 최고급이 아니면 안되는 마담D가 고른것 답게 근사한 피아노가 있었다. 피아노에 앉아 심호흡을 하고 건반을 두드렸다. 인색한 선생이 칭찬한것 처럼 유려한 음색이었지만

[콰앙!!]

얼마가지 못하고 주인이 내려친 손에 둔탁한 소음을 내질렀다.

[콰앙!!]

신경질적으로 피아노를 내리치던 드미트리는 건반위로 쓰러졌다. 이마에 건반이 닿자 와르르 조율되지 않은 음이 쏟아내렸다.

"...다 죽어버렸으면 좋겠어"


End file.
